


Guillermo, Are You Jealous?

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, after S2.9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

It had been such a weird fucking night. Not that every night with his vampire roommates wasn’t weird enough, but having to go and rescue Lazlo and Nandor from a coven of semen-stealing witches had really worn Guillermo out. All he wanted was to go lay down and forget about the night’s events, particularly the part about his master being tied down with such an obvious boner. Unfortunately for him, he still needed to get his master ready for bed. Guillermo was sure that if he didn’t head in on his own, Nandor would spend the rest of the night reprimanding him for taking so long and leaving him to fend for himself. 

Even though it was his day off, and he shouldn’t have been expected to help his master with anything, Guillermo still felt more at ease going off to bed knowing that his master was secure and comfortable in his coffin before dawn. After eleven years of dutiful service, Guillermo had become accustomed to his nightly routine of brushing out his master’s soft hair and listening to him prattle on about whatever was on his mind, before wandering through the now-silent house, closing curtains and blowing out the few remaining candles. 

As he arrived at the door to his master’s chambers, Guillermo leaned close, listening for any movement to indicate his master was still awake. He knocked gently on the door before stepping in. 

Guillermo’s stomach dropped. His master was definitely awake. 

Nandor was sprawled out on the lounge in the corner of his room, his head thrown back and his mouth agape. The figure kneeling on the floor in between his thighs was unmistakably Lazlo. Guillermo was floored by how captivating his master looked in that moment, only when his master let out a deep moan did his brain finally catch up with what he was witnessing. 

Before he could do the smart thing and close the door, walk away, and forget he ever saw anything, Guillermo let out a breathy whimper and both vampires immediately whipped their heads around towards the intruder. For an instant, Guillermo looked his master in the eyes, before he jumped back and slammed the door shut before quickly walked back to his own room. 

Collapsing down on to his bed, Guillermo buried his face in his hands and tried to control his erratic breathing. His cheeks were burning and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

Sprawling out, Guillermo tried to will his erection away, but his thoughts remained fixed on his master. Guillermo wasn’t sure when the lines had blurred in how he saw his master. Initially, he felt nothing but awe and a need to prove himself, but that had grown into profound adoration and the desire to care for his master, in any way he could. 

Rolling over, he buried his face in his pillow, trying to reign in his emotions. His pillow. His new pillow. The pillow his master had bought for him. His pillow for beating off purposes. Fuck. Guillermo chucked the pillow across the room as though it had burned him. 

Somewhere in all that mess also came a deeper desire for his master. By the time he had come to serve Nandor, Guillermo had known he was gay and he had figured that he was attracted to vampires. It was not lost on him how attractive his master was. Guillermo could definitely understand how that man had managed to keep 37 women happy. At first, his emotions were kept in check pretty easily. But now Nandor is nice to him sometimes. 

Guillermo had learned a lot about the dynamics between most vampires and their familiars in the last few years, and while no one had ever said anything he knew deep down that a relationship with a familiar certainly had to be forbidden. 

Guillermo knew better, but he still couldn’t get over how irresistible his master looked. All his early morning fantasies still hadn’t prepared him for the real thing. It wasn’t a stretch to say Guillermo was inexperienced, he had kissed a handful of guys along the way, but all of that came to a halt the night he met his master. Still, Guillermo was jealous. It should have been him helping his master. It should have been him on his knees, with his master’s hand threaded through his hair, guiding him as he always did. It should have been him eliciting those groans from his master, not Lazlo. Guillermo knew deep down that Lazlo and Nandor had a far deeper connection than any he would ever have with his master, after centuries together. Still, Guillermo wanted him. 

He finally gave in and let his mind wander to all the ways he would love to please his master. All the things he would do if only he could find the courage. He would storm back in there, 

Now openly palming himself through his pants, Guillermo missed the sound of his master’s door creaking open and he missed the footsteps coming down the hall. 

“Goodnight o’l chap!” Lazlo called out. Guillermo’s froze and he tried desperately to control his breathing. If Lazlo had noticed anything was off, he didn’t investigate any further and headed off to his own coffin for the night. 

Guillermo hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath until it all came out in a desperate sigh. 

“Gui-eeermo, you still need to get me ready for bed!” Nandor was shouting. He was so fucked. Guillermo was now faced with the difficult choice between going to his master, while painfully horny, to get lectured about his latest mistake, or he could wait and his master would come to him, even angrier than he already was to find him just as turned on, while also risking waking up the other three members of the house if his master continues shouting. Guillermo desperately tried adjusting his clothing to try to save face, to no avail. Guillermo was certain he was going to faint during the quick walk to his master’s room. This time when he knocked on the door, Guillermo waited for his master to call him in before opening the door. 

Nandor was standing in front of the steps up to his coffin staring his familiar down as he gently stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Fortunately, he seemed to have mostly undressed himself already. Guillermo spotted his cloak and outerwears left haphazardly in a pile in the corner of the room.“I was waiting for you.” The pout on Nandor’s face was a far stretch from the rage Guillermo was expecting, but he relaxed. Maybe his master wasn’t as angered as he had been dreading. Still, Guillermo was careful to keep his hands firmly interlocked in front of his hips. If Nandor wasn’t mad now, he certainly would be if he figured out how much seeing his master in that position had effected him. 

“Well? Why are you just standing there? Hurry up.” Nandor pulled his seat out from its place against the wall and sat down with a huff. 

Guillermo hurried over to where his master was seated, picking up his brush and gently working it through his hair. Guillermo was quite proud of how much Nandor always seemed to enjoy having him brush his hair out. As he ran the brush through his master’s hair, gently working out all the knots, Guillermo’s mind turned to darker thoughts. He could imagine stroking and grabbing fistfuls of Nandor’s hair in a heated moment of passion. He wondered if his master would enjoy it. As his confidence in himself had grown in recent weeks, Guillermo had found new confidence in many facets of his life. All too soon, however, his master’s hair was brushed smooth. 

Nandor stood. And reached his hand out expectantly for his familiar. Guillermo held out his hand to steady his master. Nandor paused on the first step. 

“I am very disappointed in your behavior tonight.” Here it comes “I gave you time off, but I do not appreciate your attitude about helping me. You are my familiar and you are supposed to take care of me. I was in a lot of danger tonight, you know. Still, I must say that you did a good job stopping that evil witch coven from stealing my semen tonight, Guillermo. That was very clever of you.” Guillermo was taken aback. He couldn’t remember the last time his master had said something so kind.

“I’m sorry I walked in on you earlier.” What the fuck was that? 

Nandor seemed taken aback. The look on his face darkened. 

Guillermo panicked. Why would you bring that up? He didn’t even say anything. You did. Why would you do this? Guillermo couldn’t bear to meet Nandor’s fierce gaze. He kept his eyes trained on a small stain of blood on the floor, cheeks burning under the weight of his master’s gaze. He was so tempted to rip his hand away, but his master’s hold remained solid. 

“It was just a little mistake, Guillermo.” Despite the comforting nature of his words, his tone was still firm. “Unless it wasn’t a mistake,” he paused “Guillermo look at me.” 

Guillermo took in a shaky breath before forcing his gaze to his master’s face. 

Nandor stepped down and turned to face his familiar. Guillermo was confused by the neutral expression on his master’s face. He desperately searched for anything, that would give away what was going through his master’s mind, but he found nothing.

“Guillermo,” Nandor leaned in close to his familiar, still holding tightly to his hand“ are you jealous?” 

Guillermo nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to walkwithursus for beta-ing!!

There had been a rapid shift in the dynamic of his relationship to his familiar as Nandor slowly began to catch on that little Guillermo was far fiercer than anyone could have imagined. He couldn’t say that he entirely disagreed with the changes. 

Nandor curled his fingers tighter around the armrest of his lounge, trying his best to keep from thrusting too erratically into Lazlo’s mouth. He remembered far too well during their last fling when Lazlo’s fangs cut him. While the extra - enthused sucking had been appreciated, the cut still stung for a few hours after and Nandor didn’t have the patience to deal with it. 

Nandor’s head fell back as a deep moan left his mouth. 

Even with another vampire moaning around his cock, Nandor still found his mind drifting back to thoughts of another. In recent weeks, his little familiar had begun to radiate a new sense of confidence and Nandor was loving every second of it. Earlier that night, when Guillermo had stood up to protect him, negotiating his freedom from those witche,. Nandor had never been so hard. 

Nandor had been so close to coming in his pants for hours now and even with his friend’s assistance, he still couldn’t quite get there. He submitted and allowed his thoughts to wander back to his little familiar. 

He was so fucking close and he could almost see Guillermo slamming the door open and taking over, kicking Laszlo aside and pleasuring his master with his hot little mouth. He was so caught up in imagining how good his mouth would feel that when he heard Guillermo’s whimper from the doorway, he was convinced it was all in his mind. Still, he looked. And there he stood, blushing and panting. But as soon as their eyes met, Guillermo slammed the door behind him. Fuck. 

Nandor was only half aware of Lazlo’s groans as he came in his hand. 

“Do you still want me to finish you off?” Lazlo offered one last time, catching on that his friend was no longer interested. 

“No, you can go,” Nandor grumbled, eyes still on the door. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to do something about it, ol’ chap. Otherwise, it’ll just cause more trouble.” Lazlo put his hand on Nandor’s knee before heading down to the basement. 

As soon as the door closed, Nandor frantically began stroking himself as fantasies of Guillermo flashed through his head. The deep blush on Guillermo’s face had made him hungry. He was unsure that if Guillermo had stepped in, that he would have been able to stop himself from drinking him dry. 

His mind went back to all the ways he wanted to take his familiar as he began stroking himself. How would Guillermo react? Nandor wanted his familiar to come to him, begging his master for release. Guillermo would frantically touch himself with his mouth stuffed full of his cock. There was a twinge of sadness knowing his sweet Guillermo would never look at him in such a way. All too soon he came. 

He knew that wouldn’t be enough, but it gave him the needed relief to manage his way through his nightly routine with his delectable familiar without too much hesitation. 

In a post-orgasm haze, Nandor was acutely aware that he had spent all over his clothes. Nandor struggled to toss aside all of his soiled clothes into a corner.

As he tossed his cape aside on top of the pile, Nandor called out to his familiar. “Gui-eeermo, you still need to get me ready for bed!” He listened intently for the sound of Guillermo’s gentle heartbeat. 

Nandor heard Guillermo’s frantic heartbeat outside the door and Nandor nervously twitched and fumbled with his hands while he waited for Guillermo to come into the room. Nandor was minutely comforted in knowing that Guillermo was just as, if not more, uncomfortable with this situation. Nandor imagined Guillermo wanting all the things he wanted. He pushed it away. He was nearly 800 years old and his sweet Guillermo was just a baby in comparison. Even if Guillermo wanted him, he should be resisting. He knew that he never could. 

Filling the heavy silence of the crypt, Nandor began to lecture Guillermo about his disappointments with him. But there just wasn’t the usual frustration behind them. Unsure what else to do, Nandor just rambled on trying to keep a facade of confidence. 

Nandor winced as Guillermo bent down and began picking up his discarded clothing off the floor. If he had noticed, Guillermo hadn’t said anything about the mess he’d made. 

He just wanted this night to be over. He wanted Guillermo to put him in his coffin where he could spend all day thinking about his familiar. 

“Well? Why are you just standing there? Hurry up.” He didn’t intend his words to sound so harsh. He dragged the stool out and sat down. 

He felt his familiar come up behind him. This was Nandor’s favorite part of his morning routine. Guillermo would be so careful not to pull too hard on his hair as he brushed it out. It certainly didn’t have anything to do with feeling the heat of Guillermo behind him as he pampered his master. It wasn’t because Nandor was lulled by the sound of his familiar’s steady heartbeat behind him. 

After he felt Guillermo step back, Nandor stood and made his way to his coffin. His cock was aching hard. Guillermo remained oblivious as he held out his hand and waited dutifully for his master. 

Unhappy with the tense silence, Nandor spoke before stepping into his coffin. 

“I am very disappointed in your behavior tonight.” Here it comes. “I gave you time off, but I do not appreciate your attitude about helping me. You are my familiar and you are supposed to take care of me. I was in a lot of danger tonight, you know. Still, I must say that you did a good job stopping that evil witch coven from stealing my semen tonight, Guillermo. That was very clever of you.” He mentally congratulated himself for being so incredibly kind to his familiar. He stepped up, 

“I’m sorry I walked in on you earlier.” Guillermo blurted out. Nandor looked over at him and saw the mortification on his face. 

“It was just a little mistake, Guillermo.” Nandor wished it wasn’t a mistake. He wanted his familiar to have been trying to get a look at his master in such an intimate moment. Still, his voice remained firm. “Unless it wasn’t a mistake,” he paused. “Guillermo, look at me.” Nandor decided to put things in his familiar’s hands. He was losing the last shreds of his resolve as Guillermo’s face reddened. 

He didn’t respond. But for the first time since he had come into the room, Guillermo looked up into his eyes and Nandor saw his own desperation and lust reflected back in his familiar’s gaze. He held fast to his familiar’s hand. 

He leaned in close and growled, “Guillermo, are you jealous?”

His familiar refused to meet his eyes. He forced Guillermo’s chin up and ducked down to kiss those soft lips. 

He could feel little Guillermo begin desperately rubbing himself against his leg and he snarled. 

“What do you want? You have to tell me.” Nandor leaned in close while comfortingly stroking the smaller man’s arms. 

“I want you, master,” Guillermo whined 

Stepping back, he could smell the desperation rolling off Guillermo. 

Nandor sunk down to his knees in front of him. Reaching out, Nandor carefully stroked the bulge in the front of Guillermo’s pants, watching how his mouth hung open, allowing little moans to escape. 

He kept his eyes trained on his familiar’s face as he carefully slid his pants down.

His face lit up as his cock sprung out in front of him. 

“Do you want this, Guillermo?” Nandor looked up at him despite the evidence in front of his face. 

Guillermo nodded enthusiastically. “Please master I’ve wanted this for so long, just please do it.” Guillermo was babbling; he no longer seemed to be in control of his mouth anymore. 

He held back a smirk as he took as much of Guillermo into his mouth as he could. Guillermo’s hands tangled in Nandor’s hair. A string of words Nandor couldn’t begin to understand was said in between breathy moans of ecstasy. 

After a particularly hard tug of his hair, Nandor let out a groan. His undead heart swelled with pride as he looked up at his familiar unraveling because of him. 

Nandor could feel his Guillermo’s frantic pulse in his mouth as he ran his tongue along the length of his cock. Nandor was careful not to cut his familiar. He knew that if anything were to happen, he would never be able to stop himself from eating Guillermo

As he felt Guillermo nearing completion, Nandor pulled away and a dismayed whine left his familiar.

“Please don’t stop” Guillermo grabbed the back of his head and forced Nandor forward. Nandor was surprised as his familiar began quickly thrusting into his mouth. 

As Guillermo’s whimpers got increasingly louder, Nandor enthusiastically worked his familiar towards completion. 

Nandor was humiliated to even think it, but the soft moans that left his little Guillermo as he came down his master’s throat nearly made Nandor come untouched. 

Ignoring his own aching length, Nandor quickly stood and caught his familiar before his knees could give out beneath him. Nandor smiled softly when he saw the goofy grin on his familiar’s face. He pulled his familiar closer as Guillermo wrapped his arms around Nandor’s waist. 

“That... was so good Na-master.” Nandor could feel his familiar tense in his arms as he realized his mistake. 

“There’s no need to be so formal when we’re alone.” Nandor gave him a comforting kiss to his forehead. “Unless you really want to,” Nandor whispered in his ear with a smirk before leaning down to nip at his exposed throat. 

Nandor needed to slow down. If his little familiar blushed any harder surely he would faint. 

“M-Nandor.” Guillermo said softly “What about you? Should I-” His arms began to unwrap from around his master. 

“No, Guillermo. That is enough excitement for you for tonight.” There was just enough of a command in his words that it was clear there was no further discussion to be had.

“We can save that for tomorrow night.”

“Yes, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
